The Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 53rd Annual Scientific Meeting in Palm Beach, FL, June 16 through 20, 199 1. Them will be four days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions as well as a number of outstanding and timely symposia. The CPDD Program Committee has selected the following symposia: "Perinatal Substance Abuse" (Drs. Braude and Finnegan), "Novel Strategies for Cocaine Dependence: Animal Studies" (Dr Kantak), "Serotonin and Drugs of Abuse" (Drs. Lucki and Cunningham), "Cannabinoids" (Dr. Martin), "New Possible Pharmacotherapy for the Chemical Dependencies" (Drs. Vocci and Rice), "Molecular Biology of Alcoholism" (Dr. Tabakoff) and "Current Status of Treatment of Chemical Dependencies" (Drs. O'Brien and Kreek). One or two additional symposia may be scheduled. Plenary and award lectures, as well as satellite meetings, reports from the drug evaluation program of CPDD, and specialty workshops will complete the program. The proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and complete reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program. The Proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of important scientific work in all aspects of drug abuse research.